My Girl Friend
Hey guys, as some of you may not know i officially have a girlfriend, me and her met online of course but through an app called Zoe, I am an account on there and started looking for someone that can make me happy, get along with my best friend and stuff. I hope that me and her have something in common. You guys know its not easy to find any girl or guy out there in a heart beat. it takes a while to get to know them until things start to go into the next level. So i would try to go on zoe when i ever get a chance to and find a girl i liked until one day, i found this beautiful angel her smile fulled my heart up. Her beautiful brown eyes are gorgeous and her blond hair its like the sun from the sky. I of coursed swiped that i liked her profile, so after a day i think, i got a nonfiction saying i got a match so i looked into the app and i saw it was that beautiful angel that matched me, i smiled so i sent her a message through zoe saying hi to her, I was thinking maybe oh she might be one of those girls who might not reply back or not even talk to me. I tried talking to other girls but none of them got back to me. So this gorgeous angel replied back to me i was like " yes someone is finally talking to me''.'' Her name is in fact Amy (im not gonna say her last name) she is a transgender, the progress is going well ( for the next part please do not laugh or even think its funny, its part of her sugary) she has everything done but her downstairs, she still needs to save up money for it so she can get it done. Begin transgender takes a a lot of work to be done an the bills aren't cheap at all. she has been saving up money so she can get it done, yes i love her so much with all my heart. we had a lot income most of the things she reminds me of my best friend with so starting ( tomorrow) she will meet two of my good friends. i can't wait for them to meet and me meeting her is gonna be amazing. i am so happy that she lives in Utah and its a drive to were she is at. No i don't know her address its the city she lives in. Ill give you guys the update about tomorrow and how it went with me and her. i hope things go well, i hope my two awesome friends get along with her. I am nervous about it but i am happy :) so wish me luck for the bug day :33. saving the date she asked me to be her girl friend is 4/7/19 <3 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 4/10/19- Guys, i was nervous as fuck when we were going to see her, we both met at the mall in front of the makeup store. We were in the car and i was excited and nervous, i was happy to finally see her, to finally love her and kiss her. when we arrived at mall she was waiting in front of the makeup store. we walked to the makeup store, and saw her standing there like my angel from heaven. We both waved each other then i ran and hugged her tight, i loved that hug she gave me it was so sweet and cute, she was also with friend that we also meet as well. so we all went to a store, we all got hungry cause we didn't eat all day so we went to the cafe and ate something, we chilled for a bit and chatted, well they didn't know amy so well, but i was hopping she would try to talk to them or something. I try to bring up some different things, about streaming and games. we all chatted and of course went on our phones, amy wanted new lip gloss so i told them all we might head to the makeup place, they decided to leave me and amy alone to have our moment together, we both talked and she bought what she needed. after that one of my friends wanted to go to state park, so we all agreed, as i was about to go with my friends they told me to go with amy and her friend in there car i was happy and said okay! so well all went to the park and walked around for a bit. Amy found a spot and we both sat down, we cuddled and snuggled then we kissed few times. Yes, we kissed in the and in public IF anyone has a problem with it then leave. Anyway we spend time at the park for awhile then we went to dave and busters, we've had so much fun and everything it was the best night ever, my bets friend got tired so we all called it a day, i kissed amy goodbye and walked with my friends, we've had a the best laugh of all and stuff from what we were doing. it was so much fun yesturday :D 57272130_371396306807046_1168808257922269184_n.jpg|this picture i took of her without her looking 57096945_844415555909728_4413988132626628608_n.jpg|this one she saw me took it :3 56737276_271707100430980_1287165290173431808_n.jpg|me and her 56954331_305645940329853_3863236985837584384_n.jpg|me and her again <3 56615121_1693277667637455_952677549308116992_n.jpg|me and her kissing <3 56757305_419795428846753_9121469251947855872_n.jpg|my friend took this pictiure 56644831_389881254934054_3763975700306984960_n.jpg|she also took this one 57190313_1791992280902550_5657267489919205376_n.jpg|she took a picture of us holding hands 57284570_2158810661000583_1601865687209345024_n.jpg|Us holding hands ( picture taken by my friend) Category:Amie's Pages Category:2019 Category:Updates